Happy Returns
by Lindira
Summary: It's Thane's birthday! Shepard has plans. (Fluff.)


Siha is planning something.

Thane has spent too many years studying people from a distance to be able to overlook the telltale signs. Hushed comm messages that she erases immediately afterward. Her insistences that he leave their apartment to take a walk on the Presidium, or to visit Kolyat. Kolyat's nervous stammering when Thane does visit, rambling as he never does, an obvious attempt at keeping him occupied. Siha's averted gaze when Thane asks how her day has been.

Siha is never subtle. She is a vanguard, crashing into the obstacles in her path. Precise, perhaps, for crashing. But loud and forceful as a thunderstorm.

Thane says nothing, not wanting to spoil her fun. He does not mention the large collection of alcohol that appears in their cellar, nor the cone-shaped hats he finds stuffed haphazardly in a spare closet.

When the day arrives, Siha wakes with a grin already spread across her face. "Special day, today," she says with a yawn.

"Is it?" Thane says, feigning ignorance.

She laughs. "As if you could forget. Happy birthday, love." Leaning across the pillows, she kisses him soundly on the lips.

Thane smiles, brushing a mess of red hair away from her freckled face. "Thank you, Siha."

She practically leaps out of bed, all signs of tiredness already gone from her eyes. "Right. Breakfast. Do you want me to cook?"

"I do not," Thane replies, his smile widening to a grin.

Laughing again, she picks up a pillow and throws it at him. Instead of catching it, he lets it hit him as he chuckles. "No burnt pancakes for the Birthday Boy. Got it." She places her hands on her hips, managing to look commanding despite the fact that she is only dressed in a tank top and underwear. "Well then. Get dressed, gorgeous. There's a ridiculously unhealthy breakfast out there with your name on it."

Thane sits up, unable to suppress his smiling even as he gives a very official nod. "Understood, Commander," he says. His joking is rewarded with another lilting chuckle, like music to his ears.

After they've eaten, stomachs full of sugar-laden foods Siha had insisted on topping with whipped cream and sprinkles, they walk together on the Presidium, taking in the bustle of shops and cafes thrumming with activity. Thane always enjoys the quiet moments with his siha, doing nothing in particular, no destinations or obligations. He gazes at her face, shining with excitement as she pulls him toward new stores they have not seen before, toward favorite works of art hanging in galleries, toward quiet gardens blooming with a multitude of alien flowers.

Thane didn't expect to make it to this day, or even the birthday the year before. He didn't expect to be able to count years from the day he met Shepard in that tower on Illium. Yet here they are, three years after the Reaper War. Together. Married.

The morning and afternoon go by quickly, filled with good food and laughter, with colorful paintings and equally radiant flowers, with Siha's boundless curiosity.

When they finally return home, Siha turns to him at the doorway and smiles. "You know, I've kept you all to myself today, and I feel a little guilty. Kolyat should be off from his shift at C-Sec now. Why don't you go spend some time with him for an hour or two?"

Thane fights the urge to smile. "Are you certain? You could join us."

"Oh, don't worry about me," she says, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm sure Kolyat will appreciate the time alone with his dad, and I've got plenty to do here." She stands in the doorway, her hand on the frame, blocking him entry. "But bring him by later. We can have dinner and sing and have cake together."

With a nod, Thane leans in to give his wife a parting kiss. "Until then, Siha."

When Thane arrives at Kolyat's apartment, it is clear that the young drell is meant to waylay him for as long as possible. They spend much of their time together at the Armax Arsenal Arena, and as each match ends, Kolyat insists on another. Thane doesn't mind. Most of their time together in the past was marred by either Kolyat's rightful resentment or Thane's illness and recovery. Only recently have they been able to enjoy their time together, and Thane relishes the chance to teach Kolyat something new, even if it is only how to improve his aim in the combat simulation.

Kolyat receives a call on his omnitool, and he excuses himself to a secluded corner of the waiting area. Thane hears the familiar hum of Siha's voice, and though he cannot understand what she says, he is certain they are being called home. Sure enough, when Kolyat returns, he suggests they go back to the apartment upstairs for dinner.

As they ride the elevator, Kolyat taps his foot out of a nervous habit. Thane says nothing, but once again tries not to smile.

Thane opens the door to the apartment he shares with Siha, and he enters the dark living room. There are shifting shadows just past the sofa; they look like the top of Garrus' head. The lights turn on. "SURPRISE!" Familiar faces pop out from behind every piece of furniture. "Happy birthday!"

Grinning, Thane makes his eyes widen as Siha jumps out from beneath the piano. She tackles him in a wild embrace, kissing him on the lips. With a glance over Thane's shoulder, she smiles. "Good job, Kolyat," she tells him, holding her hand high. Kolyat returns her smile and slaps her hand, in the human custom she showed him.

Siha turns to Thane and pulls him into the party, where the others have already begun drinking and dancing. "Were you surprised?"

Thane nods. "Very much so."

"You're such a liar," she laughs. She kisses the ridges of his cheek. "But thank you for playing along anyway."

Shaking his head, Thane slips an arm around her waist and begins moving along to the music. "No, Siha. Thank _you_ for today, and for all your planning. It has been nothing short of perfect."

Her gray eyes twinkle in the lights. "Just wait," she whispers. "I'll surprise you yet." Before he can ask about it further, she waves her arms in a flailing attempt at dancing. Thane cannot help but laugh.

There is a wide array of food - there are even a few traditional drell dishes that Thane finds nostalgic and comforting. When dinner ends, Siha brings out a cake, and all the others sing, their voices off-key and discordant. From what Thane understands of human birthday customs, the terrible singing is traditional. Atop the cake are candles, and Thane blows out the tiny flames with a breath he would have struggled to have years ago, but now comes to him easily.

The party is a dazzling evening of food and alcohol and dancing and interesting conversation that quickly descends into ill-advised antics as the night progresses. Kaidan, Liara, and Jack use beer bottles for biotics target practice. Garrus and Grunt have challenged each other to an arm-wrestling contest, with Siha judging. Joker and EDI have taken Kolyat, Tali, and Samantha aside and are teaching them dirty limericks.

As the party starts winding down, Thane checks to make sure Kolyat is comfortable where he has fallen asleep on the sofa. Their other guests claim beds and cushions and couches to sleep on for the night. With a gentle smile, Siha takes Thane by the hand and leads him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"So," she says, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know you're supposed to get presents on your birthday…"

Thane smiles. "I remember."

"Of course you do." Siha's hands take his and guide them to the waistband of her pants. With one hand, she unfastens the button at the front, even as the other hand tucks his hands beneath. Frilly lace and soft satin greet his hands as they graze the supple roundness of her hips and behind. Thane's eyes widen and his breath catches. She grins. "See? I knew I could still surprise you."

"Always," Thane rumbles, claiming her mouth with a sudden hunger.

They tumble into bed together, hands roaming, still exploring even though they already know each other's bodies so well. And as Thane pulls her clothes off of her like so much wrapping paper, he cannot think of a better end to such a perfect day.

No one knows more than they do the significance of this day, that it is a gift for them both. After all, it wasn't long ago that the arrival of this day was little more than a distant hope. Thane is growing older, marking the years with days like this one, and he thanks Arashu with every breath for the chance.


End file.
